Flanged radial bearings are known and comprise an outer ring and an inner ring, co-axial one another, a row of rolling elements between the two rings, to allow the two rings to rotate relative to one another, and a flange, secured to the outer ring, made in one piece and with the same material of said outer ring.
Since the above described flange is in one piece with the outer ring, a bearing flexible use is limited. In fact, some different applications could require flanges having different features, e.g. shape, material, but outer and inner rings having same performances and technical features.
Therefore, even if the same bearing (rings and rolling elements) can be used in different applications, whenever these applications require different flanges, it is mandatory to equip bearing production lines, so as to produce at least the outer ring and the flange according to the specific application.
Such a modus operandi is not according to more and more stringent standardization requirements for the majority of components, production cost savings, flexibility of products and related production lines.